


Anchored Colors

by crazygirlne



Series: Pride Month Collection [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pride, Pride Flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard have to go to Pride. They fit in easily.





	Anchored Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet that's been stuck in my head.

Leonard tightens the bandana that’s tied around his head. He wouldn’t have worn it under any other circumstances; it’s not his particular brand of flare.

Sara Lance, though, is a force of nature, and she asked him to wear it.

The Waverider landed just outside a Pride parade, and the bandanas are camouflage and statement both. Leave it to Sara Lance to gather a crew without a single member who is entirely straight, even if a few come across as pretty close to it. The bridge has never been quite so colorful.

The team parts ways in pairs, splitting up to accomplish their mission faster, but Leonard finds himself getting swept up in the rush of Pride. He’s never gotten to attend before, not openly, though he lurked at the edges a time or two.

Now, though, his pink, yellow, and blue accessory is almost dull compared to the rainbow of colors around him. It’s a cacophony of shades and sound and smiles, and he thinks normally he’d already be completely overwhelmed.

He’s paired up with Sara, though, as he often is, and she’s grinning at him now, reaching up and adjusting his bandana, her own pink, purple, and blue one tied around her wrist. Her fingers stroke his cheek as she drops her hand, and, impulsively, he grabs her hand before it reaches her side.

They stand there for a beat. He hasn’t done this before, hasn’t done anything that’s not strictly platonic since he rejoined the team. It’s not that people can’t hold hands in a platonic way, but…

He’s not looking at her like a friend in this moment, and she’s looking at him with affection and patience and just the tiniest bit of hope. The crowd moves and shifts around them, but it fades to a kaleidoscope of color as he focuses only on the person in front of him. 

The mission ceases to exist, and all his baggage feels like nothing, and he can’t for the life of him remember why he’s been anything like standoffish since getting a second chance. 

Sara must see this in his face, because she tugs him closer. He lets his free hand settle at her waist, and she leans up, and this time, when she presses a kiss to his lips, he meets her halfway, and it’s not a goodbye. It’s quick, and it’s chaste, and it’s something he hadn’t realized he still craved with every fiber of his being.

Sara takes a step back but holds tight to Leonard’s hand. She smirks at him, then turns away and leads him deeper into the crowd, his anchor in the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a painting planned to go with this. We’ll see whether the muse cooperates.


End file.
